An Unholy Creation Part 3
by Toyfreddy50193
Summary: Now you see why gaining power that can save millions of lives in a matter of seconds is a Bitch to earn. At least revenge will come soon enough to those who hold you back the most.


An Unholy Creation part 3, A wolf in sheeps clothing

Anime Toy Freddy comes walking up to me and pats me on the back. "Well, Good job i guess... You've done well and I think we should celebrate on behalf of a new member to the group."

She leaves the room and I go to follow her, but something catches my eye. Something or someone was watching me, and I could see their eyes shining in the vents. "H-Hello." I say as I walk to the vents.

"Who are you talking to?" Anime Toy Chica looks at me as if I was going insane.

"The person in the- " I look back to the vents to see that it left, "Vents..."

"Oh ha ha real funny."

"I'm serious, there was a creature with grey eyes watching my every move."

"Toy Freddy, maybe you do need some rest." She says as she starts organizing her medical equipment.

"Why don't you believe me?" I say super confused, "I swear there was a figure in the vents."

"Sure there was." She says as walks away from the room after organizing her medical supplies.

After a bit, Anime Toy Freddy comes back in and grabs my hand. "Toy Freddy, everyone's waiting for you... Follow me." She says as she pulls me with her into the main room.

Everyone looks up and one of the girls I see has the same eye color as the person in the vents.

"Anime Toy Freddy, who's that?" I say and point at the girl.

"That's Anime Springtrap, she can be really nice... As long as you're on her good side."

Anime Toy Freddy goes to get the cake and I walk over to Anime Springtrap.

"Hi there Toy Freddy."

"Hi Anime Springtrap, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh?" She smiles and blushes, "What did you need to ask?"

"I wanted to ask if you were the one who was in the vents earlier?"

She looks sort of offset by my question. "Why?"

"Because of the fact that you have the same eye color as the person I saw stalking me from the vent's entrance."

She goes silent for a bit, then she perks up. "Yes, I was the person in the vent... Sorry if I caused you to feel sort of akward."

"It's no problem... Really." I smile. "Just please don't stalk me, ok?"

She smiles and nods then I head on back to the table. Just about that time, Anime Toy Freddy brings out a cake and pizza. She places the big cake in front of me and smiles. 'Welcome To Freddy's Anime Convention Toy Freddy' Is written in icing on the top.

I start cutting up the cake for everyone and we start the party. Soon after the party ends and it starts getting late, Anime Toy Freddy shows me my room.

"This is your room Toy Freddy, you can lock it from the inside and if you lock yourself out you can teleport back in. Be safe, and don't cause any harm to the other animatronics ok?"

"ok" I smile and nod, then I go into my room and lock the door for the night. Everything seemed quiet for the night, so I got a good night sleep... Even though I had nightmares all night.

I wake up to the smell of fresh breakfast and I smile. I leave my room and go to see everyone all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good-" I yawn then finish talking. "Morning everyone."

"Goodmornin' Toy Freddy." Anime Toy Freddy says as she brings out some food.

Things for once seemed to look up suddenly on my life. Everyone was happy and everything seemed just perfect. The girls had gotten enough buisness to buy 5 more Anime Conventions, and luck seemed to look up. That didn't last too long though, because soon enough my luck ran out.

I was listening in to everyone talking while I rested in my room only to hear, "We need to make him happy somehow... If we don't he'll find out."

"Sure we need him for the buisness to stay popping, but why?'

"If he gets too used to seeing us like this, he'll find out our true intentions."

"fine, but you owe me a lot... ok?"

"Ok"

I turn invisible and hide before the door swings open. I see Anime Toy Bonnie walk in and look around but she couldn't find me, so she left.

"Anime Toy Freddy, he's gone!"

"I'll handle this, you lazy bunny."

Anime Toy Freddy walks in and starts searching. Soon she comes to the area where I am and she starts feeling around. I dodge her hands as much as I can, but soon she catches my foot and smiles.

"There you are Toy Freddy, why did you hide from us?"

"How could you use me for your buisness?"

"So you overheard huh? Well, that means that I can tell you my intentions. Every day girls come in here and start bidding more and more on you, and soon the bidding shall end."

"The bidding?"

"You thought that you were here to help around the place? NO, you're here because we need the money... We kept you around for signs of life so that the bidding didn't go down. Tommorrow a girl will come by with 50 Million, and you know what that means right? That means you'll be gone soon enough." She grins and looks straight into my eyes.

"Why would you do this? I thought I could trust you..."

"You were sorely mistaken to trust a manipulator."

She places oddly colored shackles on my hands and she chains me to the wall, then she leaves for the day. The next day a little girl comes in with her father and starts talking with Anime Toy Freddy.

"I want my Toy Freddy NOW!" She bellows

"Well, we need payment first."

"Dad, pay the girl." She demands and the father does as told.

"Anime Toy Chica, go check on him and fix him up a bit... Then bring him here."

"Yes Ma'am."

Anime Toy Chica comes into the room and smiles, "Your playtime here is over, now it's time to meet your new owner." She says as she un-connects the chain from the wall and brings me out.

"There's Toy Freddy, he may look a bit angered or sad... But if his eyes don't change color, he's faking it."

"Yay, daddy... Let's bring him home."

Her father starts to walk towards me and I dodge out of the way.

"Toy Freddy... Comply or die!" The little girl shouts.

"Like I'm gonna listen to a brat like you." I look up with bright red eyes. "Now, you want me... You're gonna have to kill me."

Anime Toy Freddy look worried as she smiles, "Dad, you know what to do." She says as she watches her dad pull out a walkie-talkie.

"Call in an air strike!"

Anime Toy Freddy looks at me and tosses the key to me as a last resort.

"You've messed up big time, now you shall pay for this."

Missles start raining down as I put up a force feild around the place. Soon the barage ends and the father looks worried.

"S-Sir, we might need a nu-" I slice through him before he can finish.

"Dad!"

Anime Toy Freddy grabs hold of the little girl and wispers to her "No witnesses."

"Wait!"

Anime Toy Freddy looks up to see that I got rid of the Walkie-Talkie and Healed the father.

"What the hell are you doing? They tried to kill you!"

"I don't care, I shall not kill an innocent!"

Anime Toy Freddy looks at me as if I'm a complete moran and goes to strike the father.

"Stop!" I shout as she goes to swing but I catch her hand. "This is all your fault, not theirs... They're a lot more innocent then you'll ever be. If you get to kill them because they almost killed us, then I get to kill you because you caused me nothing but pain ever since I helped you!" I step in front of the father and his daughter and grin. "Nightmare! It's your turn."

He chuckles and my fur and clothes turn pitch black as my eyes turn bright red. "Well, this is it... Two small, worthless slabs of flesh and a Bitch who won't expire."


End file.
